Fear and Blood
by Arxaith
Summary: A story of finding love in unexpected places... rated M for language, sex, and violence. Mostly AkuRoku and zemyx. Some crack pairings in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**_New story I'd started years ago. I just found it recently and decided to try and continue it. We'll see if it turns out okay I guess xD and it's not based off a role-play like my last few stories. So it'll probably suck xD;;; Reviews are loved, as always!!_**

* * *

"_Fear...it's a sign of weakness. What had the world come to, _the great Axel_...afraid of me?" Said red head was up against a wall, a look of pure terror on his face. Course, it was hard not to be afraid with the blade of a knife against your throat. Malachite eyes widened as the blade pushed into his flesh, drawing blood. "You know I like it when you scream for me." The knife was pulled down his bare chest, leaving a line of red in its wake. Axel bit his lower lip, refusing to let a whimper of pain escape, refusing to give the man that held the knife what he wanted...total submission. "I always get what I want Axel," the man whispered against the red head's neck, rose colored spikes falling in his clear blue eyes. Axel's breath hitched in his throat at the focus of the blade trailed lower._

Axel woke with a start, his bed sheets twisted around him, a cold sweat all over his body. He stopped struggling with the sheets when he realized they weren't arms pinning him to the mattress. He sat up and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, running a hand though his damp red locks. "That happened years ago," he whispered, "Why am I still having dreams about him?"

"Axel?"

He looked up at his closed door. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming." The door opened a crack revealing a teenage boy with spiked up dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm fine Demyx," the red head said smoothing his bed sheets, "I just had a bad dream is all. Go back to sleep."

The door opened more and the blonde stepped into the room, his wide eyes full of concern. "You seem to be having a lot of those lately."

Axel sighed. "I just-"

"Don't worry Axy! I'll protect you!" Demyx said jumping onto the bed.

Axel let out an _oof_ as the blonde landed on him. "_Axy_? Where'd that name come from?"

Demyx shrugged, hugging the other man tightly. He planted a small kiss on the red head's lips.

"Okay, I love you too," Axel said smiling slightly, "Now go to sleep. Zexion and Lexaeus are coming over tomorrow and I don't want to hear Zexion gripe if we oversleep." Demyx giggled. "You know he will. So, goodnight."

"Axel, if you don't open this fucking door now, I'm going to fucking castrate you! Axel!" an older teen yelled beating on the door of the red head's apartment. The numbers tacked on the wood, 210, bounced up and down on the nail, threatening to fall off. He sighed, tossing his slate colored hair out of his ice blue eyes. "He always does this. I tell him we're going to be here at eleven and he's still in the fucking bed."

"Zexion, calm down," the man standing beside him said. He placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulders, kneading his tense muscles with his thumb. "You're getting yourself worked up for nothing."

Zexion sighed and looked up at him, ice blue eyes meeting dark blue eyes. "I know. He just infuriates me sometimes."

The older man ran a hand through his brick red hair. He smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, pulling him close and kissing him gently. "Better?"

Zexion smirked and said sarcastically, "Thanks Lexaeus." He tried to push him away but the taller man's grip couldn't be broken.

"I know you like it." He swooped down, kissing him again. Zexion moaned slightly, wrapping his arms around Lexaeus's neck, standing on tip-toe, kissing back.

"Geez, get a room you two." They broke apart, startled, upon hearing the voice. Demyx was leaning against the door frame, grinning. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was plastered against his head.

"That was uncalled for Demyx," Zexion said glaring at the blonde. "Where's your shirt?"

"Axel's room."

"...I needed _that_ picture in my head."

"You asked. Well, come in. Axel's still asleep so-"

"Big surprise there," Zexion grumbled as he and Lexaeus stepped into the apartment.

Demyx wandered into the small kitchen trying to get his hair to stand up straight. He whined loudly, pulling at his dirty blonde spikes.

"Demyx, it's not going to stay," Zexion said eyeing him. Lexaeus sighed and grabbed the slate haired man's wrist, pulling him down beside him on the couch.

"I don't know where Axel put the hair gloo." The blonde sighed and opened a cupboard, searching for sugar coated cereal.

Lexaeus draped an arm over Zexion who pushed him away, pulling something out of his pocket. "Hey, Demyx."

The blonde stood up, a box of Lucky Charms in his hand. "Yeah?" he asked rubbing his eye and stifling a yawn. Zexion threw a small bottle at Demyx who fumbled to catch it.

He looked at the bottle and grinned. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he squealed practically jumping over the counter and grabbing Zexion in a one-armed hug, kissing his cheek. He ran into the next room screaming, "I have hair gloo!"

Zexion couldn't help letting a laugh slip out of his lips. "I seriously can't believe that kid is eighteen. He doesn't act like it." He looked at Lexaeus whose eyes were narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"He kissed you."

"On the cheek. He was thanking me for giving him hair gloo."

"I don't want anyone touching my Zexion but me." He pushed the smaller man against the couch, straddling him, and sitting on his hips.

"Lexae-mmmmm!" A pair of warm lips roughly invaded his own. Zexion squirmed under Lexaeus, pushing against the older man's shoulders. Lexaeus's lips trailed down the slate haired man's neck, sucking rather hard on his flesh. "Lexaeus stop," Zexion hissed between the older man's bites, "Not here- I'm still sore from last night!"

"I swear, I just need to put four bottles of that shit in the house," a very grumpy red head said walking into the room. Demyx was behind him, his blonde hair standing up. Axel rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching. His lime green eyes snapped open all of the way when he saw Lexaeus and Zexion on the couch. "What the fuck?" Axel practically yelled. "Can't you two contain yourselves for five minutes? I just got that couch a week ago!"

Lexaeus glared at him, sitting up, still straddling Zexion's thin hips. "Thank you Axel," the slate haired teen breathed, trying to sit up.

Dark blue eyes narrowed as the older man pushed against his shoulders, keeping the smaller man pinned down. "We could continue this elsewhere," he breathed against his ear.

"Lexaeus, get off me," Zexion hissed pushing against the older man. He growled slightly, climbing off of the slate haired man. Zexion sat up, scowling.

"Hmmm," Axel said putting a hand to his chin sarcastically, "Do I detect some tension in this relationship?"

"Shut up Axel," Lexaeus spat as he sat beside Zexion who moved to the other side of the couch, leaving a good two feet between them.

Axel chuckled, walking into the kitchen. He took the lid off the penguin cookie jar and plunged his hand in, withdrawing a pack of cigarettes. "Of all the places to keep cigarettes," the youngest of all of them said with a smirk, tossing his slate bangs out of his eyes, "Where do you keep cookies?"

"Are you kidding?" the red head said, placing an unlit cigarette between his lips, "As hyper as Demyx is? We don't need sugar within his reach." He smirked at said blonde while he lit the cigarette, taking a long drag of it. The smoke poured out of his lips as he blew rings. Demyx pouted and snatched the cigarette from Axel's mouth, inhaling the smoke himself...which caused him to go into a coughing fit. Axel took the cigarette back, laughing.

"We came over here for video games and movies," Lexaeus said suddenly, "Can we get on with it already?"

"Coming from the guy who was wasting time about to fuck sexy Zexy," Axel said with a grin.

Zexion glared at him, his ice blue eyes narrowed to slits. He stood, his hands clenching into fists. Axel's lime green eyes widened, the tattoos under them stretching with his skin. He let out a yelp and ran into the next room with Zexion chasing him.

Axel stumbled into his bedroom, slamming the door in the younger boy's face. Zexion grabbed the door knob, but found it wouldn't budge. He twisted the metal in his hand to no avail. "Yeah hide in a locked room like a coward!" he yelled beating against the dark wood.

The redhead let out a low laugh. "You want to kill me just because I said Lexaeus was about to fuck you? Why? It's not like he doesn't jump you on a regular basis."

"Shut up you flaming nympho!" the slate haired teen growled, kicking the door. "You're one to talk! I don't even want to know how many times you and Demyx-"

"Hey! We don't need to go into that!" the blonde said suddenly, his coughing finally ceased. A slight tinge of pink was spreading across his cheekbones and his nose. He bit the end of his index finger.

"Awwww," Axel said putting an ear to the door, "Does my Dem Dem not like talking about our sex life? I bet we could really embarrass Zexy."

"Axel!" Demyx squealed, the blush on his face more predominate. He covered his face with his fingers, his ocean blue eyes looking between the digits. "_You're_ embarrassing _me_!"

The red head opened the door slowly, grinning at Demyx. Zexion glared at him. "If you don't stop making obscene sex comments, I'm going to-" He was cut off by the apartment's pager's high pitch ring sounding off though the whole room.

"Who the hell could that be?" Axel asked walking to the door. The other three watched him, remaining in the living room. Axel opened the door to reveal a short, thin boy with light blonde hair. He didn't look any older than sixteen. He was wearing black, skinny jeans with chains wrapped around his hips, red converses, and a white shirt with a checkerboard pattern around his middle. Black eyeliner adorned his piercing blue eyes. "And you are...?" Axel asked looking the kid over. He couldn't help thinking, _damn he's cute_.

"I'm really sorry to bother you," the blonde said, "But do you think I could use your phone? I'm trying to move in," he pointed to the door across the hall, "and I'm having a lot of trouble by myself. I just need a phone for two seconds to call my brother."

"A simple 'may I use your phone' would suffice," Zexion said from the couch.

"Shut up Zexy," Axel hissed at him, "Well kid, I don't have a phone."

"Not even a cell phone? And my name's not kid, it's Roxas."

"Nice to meet you," the red head said grabbing his fish-net covered hand before he could protest, shaking it. "No. My friends come over whenever they feel like it. If I need to call someone, I use Demyx's cell." The pyro shifted his green eyes so they were looking at the dirty haired blonde.

"Don't look at me," Demyx said defensively, holding up his hands, "My phone is home. It's charging."

"But you spent the night over here last night- never mind." Axel looked back at the small blonde standing in the hallway. The toes of his red converses scuffed against the beige carpet. "What did you need your brother for anyway?"

Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his blonde spikes. Axel noticed a tattoo etched into his skin on top of his wrist. As he brought it down, he could see it was the Roman number for thirteen. "I just needed help moving boxes up from my car. I figured Sora-"

"We'll help you," Axel interrupted.

"We?" Zexion questioned raising an eyebrow which threatened to disappear in his hairline.

"Well, _I_ will." He looked back at Roxas who had a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you so much," the blonde breathed, smiling slightly. He hurried down the hall, the chains dangling from his hips clinking together with his every step.

"Axel?" Demyx said quickly. The red head had already darted into the hall, but caught himself on the door frame, sticking his head back in his apartment.

"What?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"We were going to see a movie, remember?" the dirty blonde haired teen said. He bit on the end of his index finger.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Axel sighed and looked down the hall. Roxas was still waiting on the elevator to get there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The red head looked back at his friends. "Watch a DVD, play video games or something...I'm sure this won't take that long. We can go to a late show." Before any of the other three could protest, Axel ran down the hall toward Roxas, just in time for the elevator.

"That one's mine," Roxas said jumping off the cracked curb, popping the trunk of a red Toyota Corolla open. "If you could just help me with a couple of boxes, I'm almost done." He gripped the corners of a rather large cardboard box, trying to pull it out of the trunk. He groaned, barely tugging the corner over the trunk's lipped edge.

Axel smirked and grabbed the other corner, pulling it out of the car and set it on the sidewalk in one heave. He flashed a warm smile at the small blonde. "Thanks. I was getting worried I'd have to-"

"Axel," the red head said as Roxas pulled a smaller box out.

"by myself or- Huh?" He looked up at him, cerulean blue eyes meeting lime green.

"My name." He chuckled slightly. "A-X-E-L. Axel. Commit it to memory." He playfully tapped the blonde's forehead.

Roxas frowned, pulling on his bangs.

"Your hair is fine," Axel said picking up the heavy box. Roxas grabbed the smaller box and slammed the trunk shut, locking his car.

The two walked back to the grey and tan apartment building. Axel pushed the door open with his foot, catching it with his knee. He grinned at Roxas as he walked by him. He couldn't help letting his eyes trail down the boy's slim frame, watching how the chains swung with every sashé of his hips. _Adorable, blonde, and a really nice ass_, Axel thought wetting his lips. He shook his head and sighed. _Knock it off. You have Demyx, remember?_

"Thanks," Roxas said as Axel set the box down on the floor of his apartment. He straightened up, rubbing his lower back.

"What's in there anyway?" the red head asked looking around the apartment. It was similar to his own, minus the rock posters and junk piled everywhere. Boxes cluttered the room, most stacked against the opposite wall.

Roxas carefully cut the tape holding the flaps of the box shut with a pocket knife. He closed the blade and returned it to his back pocket. Axel's eyes, again, focused on the tight jeans that clung to Roxas's frame...his ass was the perfect shape.

The blonde stood up, snapping Axel out of his obscene thoughts. "A stereo?" the red head asked.

"I'd go crazy without music," Roxas replied, sitting a speaker on the floor.

"Uh, do you need help unpacking?" Axel asked running a hand through his flaming spikes.

"Nah, I can manage. Thanks anyway." Roxas grinned and Axel gulped. _Why does he have to be so fucking cute_, he thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Axel breathed, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye." The blonde turned his attention back to the stereo in the box.

Axel slipped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and let a sigh escape his lips. "What is wrong with me? I shouldn't- I have Demyx!"

The door across the hall to his own apartment opened. Demyx stepped out in the hallway, an utterly disgusted look on his face. "Something wrong Dem?"

"I don't see what Zexion sees in Lexaeus! They're just not a cute couple," the dirty blonde haired boy whined.

Axel laughed. "Those two sucking face again?"

"Yes," Demyx pouted. Axel smirked and snaked his arms around Demyx's waist. He practically slammed him against the wall, crushing their lips together. Demyx moaned, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. The pyro started kissing his jaw line, trailing down his neck, sucking on his tanned skin. "Axel," the blonde moaned, "We're- ngh- in a hallway."

"Like you care," the red head hissed, clamping a hand tightly on the other's throat, pressing against his windpipe.

Demyx gasped for air. "Ax...el. Do- n't-"

"Shut up," Axel growled, biting the blonde's earlobe. He hands trailed down Demyx's stomach, his fingers smoothing over every crevice and muscle hidden just under his tanned flesh. "Glad you never put your shirt back on." One of Axel's hands struggled with the button on the blonde's ripped jeans...the other pinned one of Demyx's hands above his head against the wall.

"I hear people," Demyx suddenly whispered, "in the stairwell, Axel-"

The other groaned loudly and wrenched his apartment door open, pulling his blonde inside.

The door closed just as a couple emerged from the stairs. "Did you hear something?" the woman whispered, looking at her husband. Her piercing grey eyes swept down the hall.

"No dear. I heard nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

"You sir, how about a shave? No one's in the chair come on, Sweeney's waiting...I want you bleeders," an enthusiastic Axel said holding an imaginary blade out.

"Knock it off Axel!" Demyx said pushing the red head away from him.

"We all deserve to die!" Axel sang in a bad accent, "Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I." He grabbed hold of Demyx, holding the invisible blade at his throat.

"I said knock it off!" He shoved Axel away from him, causing the red head to fall back into Zexion who let out a chuckle as he stumbled to get his footing back. "Of all movies, why Sweeney Todd? Why?"

"It was three against one," Zexion said, "The movie won by default."

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks," the mullet haired boy whined.

"Why?" Axel asked wrapping an arm around his waist, "The blood looked uber fake. Ketchup looks more like blood for crying out loud. Although, I'll admit...the cutting looked real."

"The singing got rather annoying," Lexaeus said draping an arm over Zexion's shoulders, pressing a kiss into his slate hair.

"It was a musical. What did you expect?" the younger boy said rolling his eyes.

Axel spun around in the middle of the street, humming _Epiphany_, ignoring Demyx's protests. The cool night air bit into his skin as a bitter wind blew through the clouds. The nearly full moon loomed in the sky behind two grey clouds. The blonde shivered, folding his arms across his chest. Axel grinned and wrapped his arms around him. "You should've worn a jacket."

"I didn't think it would be this cold," Demyx said leaning against the red head, "Besides...I have you."

"That has to be the lamest line in history, Demyx," Zexion said shrugging Lexaeus's hand off his shoulder, the giant's fingers curling angrily around thin, icy air.

"Well, it's true!" Demyx exclaimed snuggling, if possible, closer to Axel's side, "He's always like, two degrees warmer than a normal human."

"Hey, I can't help being so hot," Axel said with a smirk. His hand slipped off Demyx's shoulders, his long fingers trailing down his spine, and then grabbing a handful of his ass. The blonde squeaked, blushing.

Zexion rolled his eyes. Lexaeus draped his arm around Zexion's thin shoulders again, pulling him against his side. He bent down, pressing his lips against Zexion's neck. "Lex, stop it," the younger said, pushing him away, rubbing where his lips had been, almost in disgust.

Lexaeus's dark blue eyes narrowed. He seized Zexion by the throat, causing the younger to gasp for air and tears pool in his ice blue eyes as he was lifted a foot and a half off the ground. Lexaeus's angry eyes glared daggers into Zexion's terrified ones. "You are my _boyfriend_. I think I'm allowed to touch you if I want."

"Lexaeus, what the hell? Put him down!" Axel said grabbing hold of Lexaeus's arm, pulling with all his might. Lexaeus shoved the red head back, causing him to fall against Demyx, both boys landing on the cold pavement. Axel's green eyes flashed.

Zexion whimpered pulling at the large fingers wrapped around his thin neck. "You are _mine_," Lexaeus hissed before roughly kissing the younger boy. Tears streamed down Zexion's face, his vision blackening, ice blue eyes rolling back in his head.

Lexaeus suddenly dropped the bluenette, Zexion falling to the ground gasping in the cool, night air. The giant staggered, putting a hand to his head. Axel lowered his fist, green eyes still glaring. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is," the red head started, advancing toward Lexaeus, Demyx bending down to help Zexion, "but it ends now. No one messes with my friends without getting burned. He hasn't done one fucking thing to you. You don't have to touch him every fucking second. You're acting like a fucking rapist."

Demyx gently scooped Zexion up in his arms while Axel continued to yell. The slate-haired boy clung to him, still breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. "It's okay Zexy. He won't hurt you again. Stay with us tonight. The guest bed is a water bed," the blonde said grinning stupidly. Zexion didn't laugh or even smile. He just nodded slowly. "I'll see you at home Axy!" Demyx called over his shoulder as he started down the street. Axel tossed a hand up for a brief moment, acknowledging that he'd heard him, and went back to arguing with Lexaeus.

Zexion looked at the blonde and muttered, "You can put me down, Dem. I can walk." Demyx looked into the younger teen's ice blue eyes before nodding, gently dropping his legs. The bluenette stood up straight, rubbing his neck. He looked at Demyx, frowning at the sadness in his teal eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"Zexy, I've seen him hurt you before," Demyx said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's getting worse."

Zexion looked at the ground and muttered, "I know. He used to be so sweet. But he's gotten so possessive. He has to touch me all the time. He fucks me even when I don't want him to. Look at my hips." He pulled his shirt up to revel dark, finger shaped bruises around his hipbone. Demyx gasped his sad frown growing as he gently touched one of them. The bluenette smacked his hand away. "Don't."

"Why don't you break up with him?" Demyx asked lowered his hand.

Zexion looked up at him. "Honestly? I'm afraid of what he might do if I did."

Demyx sighed sadly and hugged the other teen. Zexion tensed up, but didn't push him away. "Break up with him in a public place, like a park. That way, he can't do anything."

Zexion nodded, following Demyx up the stairs to the apartment building. He allowed the blonde to hold his hand in the elevator, liking the small kisses he kept receiving on his knuckles. The older teen led him to his apartment and closed the door once they were both inside. "Want anything to drink?" Demyx asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Water would be nice," Zexion responded, sitting on the red couch. His hand went to his neck again, rubbing against his sore windpipe. Demyx returned, pressing a small glass in his palm. "Thanks," he muttered, swallowing the clear liquid.

Demyx scooted behind him and started kneading circles on the bluenette's tense shoulders. Zexion groaned, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the other's hands. The blonde smiled at the action. "Feel good?" Zexion nodded and set his glass down on the table, then leaned back again.

Demyx moved closer, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen's middle. Zexion opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," the blonde muttered against his back. "Lexaeus is so stupid." He nuzzled against Zexion's shoulder.

The bluenette swallowed thickly before looking over his shoulder at Demyx. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause you're beautiful and smart and special and he's a dummy for treating you like that. He's losing an amazing guy." Demyx looked up, his teal eyes shining. Zexion looked away quickly, feeling a blush come to his cheeks. "Zeeeexy, look at me." Zexion sighed and turned to face the mullet-headed teen. Demyx laced their fingers. "Does Lexy ever tell you how pretty you are?"

The bluenette shook his head, looking down at their hands. Demyx lifted one of his, tilting Zexion's head up before leaning in quickly, closing the space between their lips.

Zexion's eyes widened. He wasn't sure how to react. Demyx's lips were so gentle and warm. He hadn't felt a gentle kiss in so long. His hands moved to the blonde's sleeves, clinging to the fabric for a brief moment before he finally pushed him away. "Why did you do that?" the bluenette asked in a quiet voice, looking down at the floor.

Demyx giggled nervously then shrugged. "Thought you'd like a normal kiss for once." His hand went to cup Zexion's cheek. "Lexy is such an idiot." Another kiss, this one deeper than the first.

The bluenette pushed him away. "Don't."

"Why not?" Demyx asked, moving closer to him.

"You have Axel," Zexion replied, edging away, "And Lexaeus-"

"Axy's open and doesn't mind. And you're breaking up with Lexy." He ran his fingers through the younger's slate-colored hair.

"Demyx, that's no excuse to-" His words were cut off by Demyx's lips. He tensed up, wanting to push the blonde away, knowing he should…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Demyx's lips were moving against Zexion's, trying to get the younger to participate in the kiss. His hands slipped under the bluenette's shirt, resting on the small of his back.

Zexion's muscles relaxed. He couldn't pretend to fight it anymore. His arms snaked around Demyx's neck, pulling the blonde closer as he started to kiss back. Demyx moaned slightly, pushing the bluenette back against the couch gently, straddling him. The younger drew his knees up from habit. He let out a pleasured sigh as the blonde began kissing his jaw line, moving down his neck.

Demyx suddenly stopped, laying his head on Zexion's chest. The bluenette gently ran his fingers through Demyx's fluffy hair. "I can hear your heartbeat," the mullet-head said with a smile.

"Means I'm alive," Zexion muttered, looking up at the ceiling. Demyx hugged him tighter, closing his eyes. _This doesn't mean anything_, the bluenette thought, still stroking the other's hair. _He has Axel and loves him to death. He just pities me_. Zexion sighed sadly with the realization in his heart.

Demyx looked up at him. "You okay?"

The bluenette looked away. He couldn't get the courage to tell Demyx what he'd been thinking. He nodded, closing his eyes.

The older teen frowned. "Zexy?"

He looked back at him, forcing a small smile. "I'm fine, Demyx." He sat up, nudging the blonde up. "I should get back to my apartment. Thanks for…you know."

"Zexy," Demyx started, hugging the other teen tightly, "Please stay. Lexy is gunna be mad after Axel yelling at him. I don't want him to take it out on you."

"I'll be fine," the bluenette said pushing the other away.

Demyx frowned, raising his arm, gently touching the finger-shaped bruises that'd formed on the bluenette's neck. "All you did was push him away from a hug. What does he do when he's actually mad?"

Zexion sighed, trying to ignore the sadness in Demyx's eyes. "Honest truth?" The mullet-head nodded. "He hits me…a lot. I don't know why. I try not to make him mad. He just flies off sometimes and punches me. I can't defend myself. I can't get him to stop. He's twice my size-"

"Why do you stay with him if he hurts you?" the older teen asked, frowning.

"He's so sweet to me other times. He says he's sorry and treats my wounds. He always does special things for me." Zexion smiled slightly. "For my birthday, he packed a picnic lunch and drove us up the mountain. He laid the blanket out under an oak tree. We never ate…just made love and stared at the stars."

Demyx sighed, looking at the floor. "So, you'd rather get hurt and have a few good moments? …would you rather never get hurt and all the moments be good?"

Zexion frowned. "I-"

He was cut off by Demyx's lips. He hadn't been expecting the deep kiss and did nothing to stop it. He kissed back. Demyx pushed the bluenette down onto the couch again, straddling his smaller frame. Zexion moaned, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck. The blonde pulled away, smiling down at the younger teen. "I can't tell you what do to. I just hate seeing you hurt. Please stay? …just for tonight."

Zexion looked up into Demyx's teal eyes. He sighed and nodded, receiving a grin and glomp from the blonde above him. Demyx jumped up, taking Zexion's hand, pulling him up. "Come on! You're sleeping in my room tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Axel finally finished yelling at Lexaeus, the giant storming off in the opposite direction he was walking. He sighed, looking around. No one around. No sound either. _Fuck I need to get a car,_ he thought pulling a cigarette out of the pack he kept in his back pocket, sticking it between his lips. He popped open his silver lighter, a small flame emitting from the end.

A chuckle suddenly echoed out from the darkness. Axel clicked the lighter closed, looking around, the cigarette emitting a small glow. "I thought you quit smoking." He jumped slightly at the voice. He turned to see a man standing behind him, a few inches shorter than Axel, the moonlight revealing his rose colored, layered hair.

"And I thought you were in jail," the red head responded, eyes narrowing.

"Ever hear of 'early release for good behavior'?" he asked, slowly walking in a circle around the taller man, smirking. "The guards there loved me. I had them _begging_ for more my first night there."

"I highly doubt that," Axel said in a low voice, his malachite eyes following him.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss me? I missed you." He lifted his hand, as if to touch Axel's face, but the red head stepped back.

"Why the _fuck_ would I miss you, Marluxia? After what you did-"

"Only out of love darling-"

"You call stabbing me four times love? I'm lucky to be _alive_, fucker. Leave me the fuck alone or I'll call the police," Axel said storming past him, taking a drag from his cigarette.

A hand closed around his wrist and pulled him back against Marluxia's body. He struggled, shoving against the pink-haired man, but froze when the blade of a knife was pressed against his throat. "Now I thought you'd be a little foul tempered, especially seeing me after such a…_pointless_ argument. If you would've just listened-"

"After hearing your 'requests'- I don't do shit like that unless _I'm_ on top, fucker-" Axel winced slightly, feeling the sharp steel press harder on his neck.

"_Language_, Axel darling. You always were a bit too strong minded for your own good. Doesn't take much to fix that, however." The red head flinched, feeling a pair of warm lips on the nape of his neck. He gritted his teeth and, without really thinking, thrust his free arm back, elbowing Marluxia in the gut.

The pinkette wheezed, releasing Axel at once, folding his arms around his middle. The taller took off immediately, running to the side-walk, keeping his eyes glued to the litter of lights a few blocks ahead.

An ear-shattering _BANG_ erupted through the night. The red head fell, pain splintering up his leg from his ankle. He bit his lower lip, pressing a hand over the small wound above his ankle bone, which was bleeding profusely. He hissed in a breath and looked up.

Marluxia was walking toward him, laughing softly, returning a steaming pistol to his jacket pocket. Axel tried edging away, but his leg wouldn't let him do so. The other man knelt beside him, placing a hand on his pale cheek. "I always get what I want, Axel." The red head moved away, just in time to see a flash of silver. He gasped in a breath, blood spilling out onto the concrete. He brought a hand to his throat, holding it against the gash.

Marluxia kissed his forehead and raised the knife to strike again. Axel looked him dead in the eye, not letting him be satisfied by seeing his fear. The pinkette stopped abruptly, seeing two dots of light appear in the distance. He chuckled slightly and stood up. "I'll see you later, love." He winked and ran across the street, disappearing into the woods.

Axel blinked furiously, trying to stop tears of pain from leaking out. He looked up at the fast approaching car. _I need to get their attention_, he thought. He bit his lower lip and brought his good leg forward. He stood, with difficultly, trying to keep weight off his ankle. He kept a hand clamped around his neck, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. His vision was starting to blur.

He could see the outline of the car. Red? Then again, everything was starting to look red. He stumbled off the curb, falling onto his knees when weight hit his bad ankle. He looked up to see bright headlights. He heard a screech of breaks and his head hit the pavement, everything going black.

"Axel? Can you hear me?"

Said red head groaned upon hearing his name. His head, throat, and ankle were throbbing in pain. Last thing he could remember was blacking out on the street. He slowly opened his eyes to blinding white light. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. A boy with spiked up blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes came into focus. He smiled slightly and sat down, having been leaning forward. "Glad you're finally awake. I was worried."

"R-Roxas?" Axel said with difficultly. He felt like he had a rope around his neck.

The blonde shook his head. "I wouldn't talk much right now. You…have a bad cut on your throat."

"Don't care. Shit like this has happened to me before," Axel said looking up at the ceiling.

Roxas sighed. "Fine. What happened? I mean, I can see what happened but who hurt you? I saw you on the sidewalk…you fell and I nearly hit you."

Axel shrugged. "Ex-boyfriend. Just got out of prison. Heh, guess he's going back," he said with a slight smirk.

Roxas frowned. "It's not funny, Axel. You could have bled to death."

"One less sin on the street." The blonde scowled and Axel laughed. "You're cute, kid."

Roxas seemed taken aback by this. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the floor. "Um, I got your phone before the doctors took you back," he said pulling the thin device out of his pocket. I didn't know who to call so…"

"Oh. Demyx. Boyfriend. He'll freak out if I'm not home. Scratch that, he's probably freaking out at the moment." He held his hand out for the phone.

"Rest," Roxas said standing, flipping the cell open. "I'll call him. Anyone else?" Axel shook his head. Roxas walked toward the door.

"Maybe Reno." Roxas looked back. "Twin brother. Guess he should know I'm here." The blonde nodded, stepping outside.

He saw the doctor he'd talked to when he'd gotten to the hospital walking toward him. "Um, Dr. Valentine? Axel is awake now."

"Thank you, Mr. Hart," he said sweeping his long, black hair back as he walked into Axel's room.

Roxas sighed and found _Demyx_ in the phone's contact list and pressed send, bringing it to his ear.

It rang three times before he finally got an answer. "'lo?"

Roxas looked at the phone. The voice sounded very sleepy. "Is this Demyx?"

"Quit playing 'round, Axy. Mm trying to sleep. What'd ya want?"

Roxas sighed. _Some boyfriend_. "It's not Axel. My name is Roxas. I'm his new neighbor. We…haven't formally met."

"Oh," Demyx responded, yawning loudly. "What's up? Why do you have Axy's phone?"

"…Axel is in the hospital-"

"WHAT? What happened?"

Roxas had held the phone out then he'd yelled. He brought it back to his ear and said, "Someone attacked him. I was driving home when I saw him on the sidewalk. I called 911 and followed the ambulance here."

Demyx sniffed, like he was trying not to cry. "Did Axy say who…?"

"Mm-mm. All he said was ex-boyfriend. Anyway, he told me to call-"

"Marluxia."

"you so you- huh?"

"Um, nothing. What hospital and room number?"

"Twilight General and 206."

"'Kay. Tell Axy I'll be there soon."

The other line clicked in Roxas's ear and he sighed, closing the phone. He glanced back down the hall. Dr. Valentine stepped out of Axel's room, closing the door behind him. His red eyes were glued to a paper on the clipboard in his hands. He stepped across the hall, opened another patient's door, and disappeared inside.

Roxas flipped the phone open again and went to the contacts list. He pressed send when he found _Reno_.

* * *

**_I made Marluxia a bad guy again... I'm sorry he's a good bad guy! Dx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx closed his phone and sighed. He looked at the sleeping bluenette, curled up in his bed, clinging to his pillow. He smiled and bent down, kissing his cheek. "Zexy, wake up."

He groaned and rolled over, clinging to the pillow tighter. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Zexy…" Demyx placed a hand on the younger's thin hip and shook him gently. "Please get up. Axel's in the hospital and I don't want to go alone."

He rolled over and opened his eyes a bit. "What happened?"

"Marluxia-"

"I thought he was in jail," Zexion said, sitting up.

"…guess he got out. I feel bad," Demyx started, pulling his pajama top off. Zexion blushed and looked away from the blonde's tan body. "I didn't even think about waiting for him. I was worried about you."

"You didn't have to be. I already told you-"

Demyx's lips cut him off. He sighed and leaned into the kiss. He closed his eyes just as the blonde pulled away. "Yeah I did." He stood back up, pulling a tee-shirt on. "Get dressed," he said with a smile.

"I am dressed," Zexion responded, standing and stretching. "I don't sleep in my boxers and a giant shirt like some people."

The blonde grinned as he buttoned his jeans. "Aw you like it."

Zexion blushed even more than before. "N-no I don't."

"Yeah whatever," Demyx said sticking his tongue out playfully. He picked up his bus pass. "Come on."

...

Roxas stepped back into the white hospital room and closed the door. "Demyx said he'd be here soon. And Reno said you're an idiot for not getting a restraining order, hopes you were raped, and he'll call you later…his words, not mine," the blonde said setting the phone on Axel's stomach, then sat down.

The red head chuckled slightly. "Nothing like brotherly love."

"Me and my brother don't have any problems," Roxas said looking up.

"Reno and I have, fuck what would you call it?" Axel raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "A _special_ relationship. Comes with the twin package I guess." He sat up, wincing slightly. Roxas smiled slightly. "How old is your brother?"

"17. I have a twin too."

Axel smirked at this. Roxas blushed slightly. The red head looked right into his eyes. "You don't have to stay kid."

"I'll stay until your boyfriend gets here…you probably don't want to be alone, waiting I mean."

"Heh, don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?"

The blonde looked down at the floor. "…no."

Axel raised an eyebrow at this. "A cute kid like you?" _With an ass like that_, he added in his head. "Really?" _Oh fuck he can't be straight_. "Or…do you have a girlfriend?"

Roxas laughed. "Oh god no."

"Hm."

The door suddenly opened and Demyx walked in, Zexion following, stifling a yawn. They stopped when they saw Roxas in the room. The little blonde stood up slowly. "Guess I'll go. Feel better. Um…" He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small scrap of paper, placing it on the side table. "Would you call me when you get out…please? Just so I know you're okay." He smiled slightly and walked out.

Zexion sat down in the armchair by the window, closing his eyes. Demyx pecked Axel's lips before sitting in the small chair beside the bed. "You feeling any better?"

"Eh, I've felt worse pain." Demyx frown grew. "I'm fine, Dem."

"Did you tell them who it was?"

Axel shook his head. "They haven't asked yet."

The mullet-head sighed. "You gotta tell them, Axel. Marluxia should still be in jail. The cops are probably looking for him-"

"Mm-mm. Bastard said he got an early release."

"He's going back now," Demyx said scowling, pushing the CALL NURSE button.

"Why was what's-his-face in here?" Zexion asked suddenly, opening an eye a crack.

"Roxas?" Axel asked. "He brought me here. Said he didn't want to leave until Dem got here. What are you doing here Emo Muffin?"

Zexion scowled and turned in the chair so his back was facing the other two. "Just for that, I may leave."

"Aw, you don't love me anymore, Zexykins?"

He responded by raising a hand and flipping him off. Axel chuckled then winced, putting a hand to his throat. "Maybe you shouldn't talk anymore," Demyx said squeezing the red head's hand.

He smirked. "Worried about me?"

The blonde nodded. "I love you, Axy. When Roxas said you were in the hospital-" He cut himself off, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I thought about before…"

Axel took his hand. "Don't cry, Dem. I'm okay." He kissed his hand gently. "I'm a fighter, remember? It's going to take a lot more than a gash on my neck and a hole in my ankle to get me out of this world." Demyx smiled slightly, tears still pooling in his teal eyes.

The door opened and a short nurse with yellow arm warmers, that clashed with her uniform, and short, black hair walked in. She popped her gum loudly before saying. "What chya need, hotshot?"

Demyx wiped his eyes with the back of his hand again. "Axy knows who attacked him."

Her smiling face suddenly became very serious, not very becoming for her. "Know the name?"

The red head looked up. "Marluxia Floraison."

The nurse nodded. "I'll tell security and they'll call the police. They'll probably want more details…if you're comfortable giving them."

Axel nodded and lifted his hand, waving her away. She rolled her eyes and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Zexion sat up slowly, stretching. He sighed before looking at the red head. "You'll tell them everything this time, right?"

The man's malachite eyes narrowed. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Zexion opened his mouth to respond but then caught Demyx's eye, the blonde shaking his head. The bluenette sighed again, curling back up. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."


End file.
